


Danti Origins - Not Just Another Day In Hell

by Snowflake3638



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Antiseptiplier - Freeform, Danti - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, antisepticeye, snowflake3638
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake3638/pseuds/Snowflake3638
Summary: My Version Of How Danti/Antiseptiplier Came To Be,  First Fanfiction =)





	Danti Origins - Not Just Another Day In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend reading this to have a better grasp on the rules of this story. Sorry for the the info dump...
> 
> Ranks Lowest to Highest -> Surrendered, lesser demons, demons, high demons, Superior demon, Rulers
> 
> The ranks are pretty simple. The surrendered are the souls that have no rights, they are the victims in the torture chambers. One can choose to be surrendered or forced by not filling their quota, or not getting a rank in the testing chamber.
> 
> Lesser demons are a step above surrendered, they live amongst everyone else but they are ridiculed, abused, and even raped by all other demons. They are brought to Hell by contract and are owned by their contract holder. They are referred to as "pets". They tend to have phycological issues, some are quiet with small quirks, others twitch violently and scream incoherent gibberish.
> 
> Basic demons make up most if the population and do a variety a jobs.
> 
> To become a High Demon you have to do very well the the testing chamber or be brought to Hell under special circumstances. Most work in the torture chambers.
> 
> Superior Demons are High Demons that have been promoted in their jobs which takes many years.
> 
> Rulers are a form of law enforcement, to be one you have to fit certain criteria, such as never being mortal.
> 
> Lucifer is the overlord of Hell, he holds all contracts.
> 
> Enjoy the fanfiction =) It's My First One

Chapter 1 Madness In Me  
I hit the the burning ground at the entrance of Hell. I stood up. I could only remember bits and pieces of where I came from, who I was. "Well aren't you a scary one huh, wings and all." I looked up to see the Gate-Keeper's sarcastic face looking down at me.

He summoned a contract and started reading it. "Mark Edward Fischbach. This is your mortal counterpart?" "I think so." "Alright you'll be ranked according to your performance." Before I could ask what he meant I was in a dark cell. Another demon approached me and explained that I have to change my name. Only a few seconds passed until an intercom went off, "What is your name?" "M- I-I mean ah, Dark." Dark, real creative. I thought sarcastically. "We'll bring in the surrendered in shortly." Surrendered?

I sat around for awhile until a metal door creaked open. A large demon walked in and forced a man in chains into a metal chair in the middle of the cell. He pulled a lever that revealed many weapons hanging on the wall of the cell. He looked at me and in a very deep demonic voice said,"Have fun." He walked out and slammed the door. The man in the chair had been gagged with a bloody cloth. The chains buried into his skin. I looked at the assortment of weapons, a rusty mace, scythe, and a plain kitchen knife. I know what they want me to do, but I feel sick thinking about it.

I looked at the man, he didn't show any emotion. "Anyday Dark.", said the man on the intercom. I just shook my head. They can't make me, I won't do it. "Oh, I see you prefer more lively victims, don't you?" He laughed sadisticly, "Light'em up!" I heard buzzing as the man started screaming and thrashing as the electricity seared through him.

My heartbeat quickened as I walked closer to the man. My eyes started burning and my vision blurred. My head started pounding, the screams echoed in my head. It's like a switch flipped, I went mad. I grabbed the chains and ripped them out of his body. The piercing screams and cracking of bones fueled me further. I ripped the man from the chair by his neck. I held him up as I rammed my hand through his torso and into his chest. His screams turned into choking, I watched his color fade and blood run out the corner of his mouth. I dropped him with a heavy thud, he laid sprawled out. "An impressive display, your going to do well down here." Just like that I was back, mortified at what I have done. I sat down in the metal chair and stared at my forearm, covered in blood.

Time passed by so slowly. They came in and dragged the corpse out of the room. His entrails left a trail of blood out the door. I became dizzy and nauseous at the sight. I put my shaking hand over my mouth. A demon came in and had to escort me to the man on the intercom.

"That was an outlandish display in there Dark, one of the best I've seen. I think it's safe to say your rank as a High Demon is very suiting." He cleared his throat and took a breath,"So in order to further your status you have to go to the torture chambers to receive your quota." He looked down at his clipboard and said,"It seems your free to go." He grinned and reached over to open the door. I walked out and I took in the view. Brimstone, fire, a pretty standard depiction if Hell, of home.

The more time you spend torturing the surrendered, the easier it gets. After so long I started enjoying the screams, the suffering. Though through all of it I still feel that what I am is different from who I am.

I managed to keep hold of what little humanity I have left but after so many years in Hell it has taken its toll on me. It's the same cycle everyday. Get Up, fill your quota, go to the bar, and back to the house just to start the cycle over again day to day for eternity. I need to get out of here. I paid for my drink and left the bar and quickly proceeded to the entrance of Hell, I needed to do something different for once.

*****3rd Person*****

Dark approached the gate keeper, "I would like to take a week off." He gives Dark a less than impressed look and scoffs, "Well Dark you know that your recent records haven't been meeting expectations, hell your about to be forcefully surrendered." "Do you think I don't know that!" he exclaimed then sighed, "I just need a refresher to get back on track alright." He paused,"Alright you got a week, I assume you remember the transition times?" Dark nodded and stepped back.

His peripheral vision shined as a blinding white light quickly overtook all his vision. It pierced his eyes and body, he screamed as he tried to block it out to no avail.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long week in agony Dark materialised and hit the ground hard, "Aaahh!" he heaved breaths relieved that the pain was gone and that he was sitting in sweet darkness. He stood up and breathed the cold humid air.

He took the time to compose himself and started walking down a nearby road until he noticed a light shining from an apartment window. He hears faint shouting coming from inside. He smirkes and teleports inside. He finds the man at a computer desk, making sure to stay invisible he approaches. The man was quiet as Dark moved closer to look at his face. He sees the brightest pair of blue eyes shining in the dim light of the computer screen. Dark backs away deciding this would be his victim.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He kept an eye on him trying to learn what he can use against him, but after two days he hasn't done anything but sit at his computer. Darks got no info except for his name, Jack. Most demons would have moved on by now but Dark thought this was at least something different to do, even if it was incredibly boring.

Later that day he finally left the house, Dark walked behind him as he went to a bar a couple blocks away.

The pub was quiet. Jack sat down. "What can I getch'cha?" "Just the usual." He came back with a pint and a couple of shots. Jack downed the two shots and drank most of the pint. "Keep the change, man." He got up and walked back to his house to do what else than to sit at his computer.

Dark could tell he was acting strange though. He rubbed his eyes and pulled up a video. The sound was low as Jack watched intently. "Why are you so perfect?" He put his hand on the screen. Soon Jack broke down in tears laying his head in his arms on the desk. Some time passed as Jack fell asleep, the videos continued playing softly.

Soon Jack woke up and turned off the computer, and went to bed. Dark figured out what he was going to do to him.

Chapter 2 Whispers in the Dark

Jack was sound asleep when he got a strange feeling. He sat up looking around his dark room. His breathing quickened as he saw a large shadow at the side of the bed. The shadow looked like Mark, but he was grey with bold red eyes. "Hello Jack." His voice was so deep and haunting. I must be dreaming. He walked closer to Jack. Dark grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him out of bed. Dark continued talking but Jack was lost in his thoughts. It feels so real. What if it is? Do I even care anymore?

Jack had made up his mind, he jumped forward wrapping both arms around Dark's shoulders. A few tears ran down his face as he held on, but when he opened his eyes he was gone. Not even in my dreams. Dark turned into his ghost form and backed away, watching the pain form on Jack's face.

He just stood in disbelief, he's never seen a mortal act like that towards him. He felt something so foreign. What did he do to me?

As he looked in his eyes he knew that whatever that was he needed to experience it again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night Jack awoke from his sleep once again into a dream that felt so real. Dark appeared and he stood up next to him. "Come with me." Dark put out his hand. When Jack grabbed it they were outside in an open field.

The first thing Jack noticed was the stars, he had never seen so many. They were so bright. He was warm, happy. He looked over at Dark standing next to him. He looked into his eyes then down at the grass. Dark was watching him intently. Jack breathed in, looked up and kissed him hard. Dark felt the world spin, he felt a longing, a lust to be with him. He fell back as his legs gave pulling Jack with him, their lips still connected.

Dark laying in the soft grass looked up at his sparkling eyes. Jack looked down at him. This is probably the happiest he's ever been. Jack started giggling.

Dark smiled and grabbed Jack's head pulling him gently into another kiss. In the grass they kissed for what seemed like forever, Jack broke away and soon fell asleep next to Dark in the soft grass but when he awoke he was in his bedroom.

Dark was so confused, these feelings were so alien to him. He knows that demons shouldn't have these feelings. He knew the only one that could ever make him feel like this was Jack. Coming here to experience them once maybe twice in a year wouldn't be enough. He would never make it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's sitting in bed waiting anxiously for Mark. He breathed in and then he felt a cool breeze, the hairs on his arms stood up. Then Dark appeared sitting on the bed next to him. "Hey Mark.", Jack said smiling. "My name's not Mark.", he looked sad slouched over staring at the floor. "Well, what should I call you then?" "Everyone I know calls me Dark, everyone back home." He hated calling it that. "Ok, Dark..", Jack felt strange as this night was different from the others.

"Look Jack I'm not going to be around here forever. I have to go back home in a couple days." "Well I can go with you." "I knew you would say that but you don't even know who I am, what I am." He looked at Jack's confused face and almost lost it. "Okay, I don't want this to end badly but I know how things go with this sort of thing. I'll take you where ever you want to go tomorrow but after that we need to talk." Before Jack could respond Dark disappeared. He was so confused by what he meant. Begrudingly he went back to bed.

Chapter 3 Extraterrestrial

Dark was staring at Jack sleeping, he knew this might be the last night Jack would love him.

He shook Jack's shoulder, Jack looked at him sleepily. Dark smiles to try and hide his emotions, "Have you thought about where you want to go?" "I don't want to go anywhere." "Why not?", Dark said concerned. "Why can't we just stay here, together?" Dark saw the look in his eyes change.

Jack stood up and walked around in front of Dark and took his shirt off. He slowly walked towards him and sat down on his lap. He kissed him and proceeded to take Darks shirt off. He felt Dark's muscular frame, moving his hands up and down his body. Dark was leaning back enjoying his touch.

Jack pulled Dark up by his neck, pulling his face close to his chest. Dark immediately started kissing and nipping at Jacks collarbone. Dark loved the quiet whimpers he was making. Jack leaned away from Dark. Jack grabbed Darks head and forcibly tilted it. Holding it in place, he started biting and sucking at his jawline. Dark hissed with pleasure.

He slowly moved down his neck and collarbone leaving trails of marks as he went. Dark then grabbed Jack and directed him back into his mouth. Jack felt the intense heat in Darks mouth as they started fighting for dominance. He kept pushing up to regain control but when he broke away to breathe Dark pushed him up further so he could kiss his chest.

Jack was gasping and pulling Dark's hair. Dark brushed the tip of his tounge over Jacks nipple, this made him tremble and shriek. Dark started sucking and teasing him further. Jack grew louder as he was so close to going over, he knew he needed to regain dominance. Dark released for a moment, Jack leaned back his face was red and out of breath.

He stood up, "Get on the bed.", he demanded. Dark obeyed. Jack quickly took off his jeans and threw them in the floor. He jumped on the bed climbing on top of Dark. He kissed him roughly on the mouth while Dark was grabbing his hips and jerking around beneath him. Jack started kissing down his chest and torso. Dark loved that Jack was holding on his hips, squeezing them with every kiss. He finally got low enough to start kissing at what little of his v-line was showing.

Dark moaned softly as he moved kissing his inner thigh. Jack started getting rougher, sucking and grabbing his lower back. He looked up at Dark. "Jack..", he said in a concerning voice as he grabbed him gently and pulled him up.

Jack snuggled up next to him. "I'm sorry but we have to stop, you know I have to go." Jack looked at the clock behind Dark, 8am. He always leaves just before the sun rises. "Yeah", Jack said disappointed. Dark kissed him gently on the lips as he disappeared. All alone again Jack laid longing for his presence.

Chapter 4 Immortals

Dark was dreading tonight, pondering what he should say as he wandered around watching Jack do his daily activities. He'll call you a monster. He'll never want to see you again after this. He hated these thoughts but he couldn't seem to suppress them.

Jack went to bed early so he could be with Dark for as long as possible. Dark was in the room when Jack got into bed, he seemed so enthusiastic twiddling his thumbs. Here goes nothing.

Dark appeared and gave a forced smile. "Hey Jack.", he gestured his hand towards him. "Come with me." He took his hand and they appeared in the same starlit field. Dark grabbed Jack's other hand. He took a breath and looked into his eyes, the most beautiful sight he will ever see.

"Dark you don't have to do anything for me, I already love you.", he put his hands on his chest. "I know but you deserve to know who your in love with, even you aren't in love with who I really am." He backed away until you could only see his silhouette. Deep breaths, deep breaths. He started grunting trying to suppress the pain but suddenly he dropped to his knees and screamed banging his fist on the ground. Each hit rattled Jack's soul, seeing him in so much pain. Tears started forming as he heard the violent screams escape from him.

He was frozen in place as Darks silhouette contorted and two large bat-like wings extended out. His red eyes lit up bright enough to just see his teeth extend out into these horrifying fangs. His finger nails grew sharp. The sounds that Jack was sure no human could make ceased as Dark finally stood up.

His eyes returned to their normal ominous glow. Jack lowered his hands from his mouth and ran towards Dark. Dark was exhausted and heaving breaths, he looked up to see Jack running towards him in tears. Before he can compose himself Jack embraces him. Crying into his shoulder. Dark was so astonished. "You-your not scared of me?" "I don't think I could ever be scared of you Dark, I lo-love you too much.", he managed to say between sobs.

He looked up at Darks face, as Dark moved his hands to the top of Jack's arms and slowly moved them down to grabbing his wrists. They both stared silently at Darks hands taking in the changes. "You know the last thing I want is to leave you but my time here ends at sunrise." "You know I'll go where ever you do."

Dark let go of Jack, "You don't get it Jack, I'm a demon", he paused. "I'm going back to Hell Jack, you can't come with me.", He took a breath."Even if you could I wouldn't want you to." He exclaimed quite coldy.

Dark was suppressing tears. " I torture people everyday, I-I can, well.." He stood back threw his arms up and summoned a roaring fire beneath him. Jack looked on in shock and desperately said, "I know you don't want me to come with you but is there anything I can do?"

Dark pondered a thought he's had for awhile now but it would probably sound ridicules. "There's only one thing, I could take some of your "qualitys" and take them back with me." The fires had become small enough for Jack to get close again. "What do I have to do?" Dark summoned up a contract and handed it to Jack.

He grabbed it eagerly. "Jack wait, after you sign this contract you'll never see me again." "Your going to be gone after tonight anyway and if me signing this simple piece of paper will make you happy, then I don't care what happens to me." Dark moved his thumb wiping a tear off Jack's cheek," I care about what happens." Jack signed the contract, Sean Mcloughlin then he kissed Dark sweetly. 

Chapter 5 Unbreakable Heart

When they released, Dark looked into Jack's heavenly eyes as they slowly closed. "I love you, Jack." It was the last thing he would hear Dark say before passing out. Dark caught him as he fell. He wrapped his arms around him as he lowered him to the ground slowly. He wrapped his wings around him for warmth.

He held Jack tight to his chest for hours until the darkness started fading. Dark watched as the warm glow of the sun as it highlighted Jack's face and hair. He looked up at the sunset, taking in all the shades of orange, red, and yellow. Then he noticed the white light surrounding his vision. He look down franticly at Jack's still body and teleported him back home, he started crying as Jack's body faded away from him.

The white light soon engulfed his vision and he went to spend another agonizing week in transition the whole time wondering if he had made the right choice.

Sorry For The Short Chapter...

Chapter 6 Circus for A Psycho

Dark hit the burning brimstone in front of the Gate-Keeper. "Enjoyed your travels I presume?" "Go to Hell.", he snarked. "Well I see you got your charming personality back." Dark shined a sarcastic smile as he retracted his wings and started walking.

Dark knows that Jack could be anywhere as your free to go after testing. He started walking looking for anyone that looked remotely like Jack. He saw a large amount of demons surrounding a bar. This wouldn't seem strange but the crowd was pouring out the doors.

He squeezed his way though the horde of horns, wings, and talons to get a good view of the stage. The stage and back wall were painted black while the equipment was embellished with green accents. A large green led sign above the stage spelled Anti and right below it "Circus for A Psycho".

He stood there scanning the crowd for any sign of him but the buzzing sign kept taking over his thought process. He turned back to see smoke covering the floor of the stage. The crowds attention turned to the stage. The excitement in the room got pretty intense as people started screaming, yelling, and shoving to get a better view. Dark crossed his arms as people bumped into his shoulders. He kept a stern face waiting to see what the fuss was about.

The lights dimmed, then a guitar started playing. Soon the rest of the instruments kicked in with the chorus. As the bass hit, large pyrotechnics went off around the stage. Green, spotlights twirled around and strobe lights hit the crowd. The chorus stopped as a mans silhouette appeared behind the lights of the stage. His voice was high pitched and energetic. As he walked closer holding a mic in his hand Dark knew immediately that it had to be him. He looked just like him, minus the sharp teeth and pointed ears.

Relief washed over him as he found him. As Anti yelled into the mic his body suddenly glitched out, the lyrics echoed in the mic as he green static lines scrambled all over his body. Dark was worried as he's never seen anything like that before, but no one seemed to acknowledge it and the concert went on. A little after a minute in the way he was singing changed, it seemed to come more from the heart. Dark could feel Jacks presence in him when he did this, but it was strange as he knew Jack would never do this, he was too shy, too vulnerable.

Anti kept the crowd pumped up as the second guitar solo hit. They cheered louder as he put the mic on a stand and picked up an awesome black and green razorback guitar off the stage. As the guitar solo ended he took over playing the chords himself. Soon the pyrotechnics went off and the stage lights turned on as the song wrapped up. The room was filled with applause and whistling as Anti waved his hand and walked backstage.

Darks instincts kicked in as he rushed though the crowd going towards the door that lead to backstage. He was stopped by a large security guard. "Where do you think your going?", he said in a serious tone. "I need to see Ja- I mean Anti." "Do you have a backstage pass?" Dark was about to just punch him and go though until he remembered he had Jacks contract.

He quickly grabbed it out from his back pocket and unfolded it. "Look, I own him." He felt like such an asshole saying that but he didn't have many options. The guard looked at the contract and said," I hope you know what your in for." He opened the door and closed it behind me. What I am in for?

As he looked around at all the the people moving equipment around he was suddenly shoved up against a wall with a knife to his throat. He grunted as his head slammed against the wall. He felt the cold knife as he looked down to see Anti holding him up.

"Where have you been! It been over a week Dark, ANSWER ME!", he said bearing his sharp teeth, trying to hold back tears. "I had to get back here.", he said struggling for air. "Do you know what they have done to me since I've been here?" Anti collapsed to the floor letting go off Dark. Dark immediately, grabbed him, holding him tight.

"They did unspeakable things Dark, and I couldn't fight back." A pang of guilt hit Dark watching let the only one who ever loved him suffer. "I'm here now, nobody will ever touch you again." Dark held onto Anti as he cried into his shoulder, glaring his eyes to fend off people who would dare say something. They stayed there for awhile until Dark got an idea how to cheer Anti up.

"Would you like to do another performance with me tonight?" Anti looked up wiping tears from his eyes," I don't care what we do as long as we're together." Dark grabbed his arms and helped him up. 

Chapter 7 Taking Back the Crown

They walked to Darks favorite bar where he normally did shows. Though it was nothing more than a basic wooden stage. Dark walked up to the barkeep. "Hey Dark it's been quiet around here since you left. What can I do for ya?" "I'd like to move my performance to tonight."

"I can set it up but it will probably be midnight by the time you go on." "We're going to be performing." He grabbed Anti's shoulder and pulled him close. Anti smiled. The barkeeps eyes widened as he recognised Anti," I'll get right on setting the stage." He slammed down the glass he was cleaning and ran to the kitchen.

Dark looked over at Anti confused and astounded. "You've made quite a name for yourself, huh?" Anti nodded in agreement. "We should probably go study for the performance." They walked backstage. Dark found it strange that Anti was being so quiet considering what he witnessed earlier. He brushed it off, just being happy they were together.

They crammed the lyrics and by the time it was time to go on stage a good size crowd has gathered. Anti managed to get a last minute chorus group together. They were both so excited to do this together. Dark looked over at Anti, "Ready to go?" "Always."

As the lighting aesthetic and piano started, Dark walked out from behind the curtain holding a mic, as he started the show he walked out to the edge of the stage pointed at the crowd and he sang the first few lyrics. Then he turned around as Anti came out from behind the curtain singing his part.

Soon they were both center stage singing in a duet fashion, finishing each other lyrics. The stage lights flashed in corresponding fashion to the beat. The crowds excitement grew quickly from quiet chatter to a loud roar. Anti was so accustomed to performing he'd move around so perfectly to the music, unlike Dark who barley moves to the beat.

They finished the song strong with the chorus but as soon as the song ended they burst into laughter. Each so thrilled with the moment. They waved to the crowd and walked backstage. The barkeep was waiting back there and as they stopped in front of him he said," This is the biggest turnout I've had in years guys, anything you want to drink tonight is on the house." "Thanks but I think we'll take a raincheck for tonight.", Dark said looking towards Anti. "Alright see yah around guys."

As they walked back to Darks house Anti was being very quiet. Dark was worried about him but he figured it would be better to talk in privacy. Dark opened the door and let Anti walk in first. He took a look around and turned back towards Dark.

Dark walked over and embraced him. "How do you always know what I want?" Dark breathed in, "I know somethings wrong Anti and I'm here if you want to talk about it but there's no pressure if you don't want to.", he said softly. Dark started smoothing Anti's hair. "I'm not proud of the things of done Dark." "Was it the testing?" Anti looked up at Dark surprised that he knew what he was talking about. "Everyone who comes here has to take that test, even me an-and I'll never forget what I did to that man." Now is not the time to break down, focus.

Anti decided just to come out with it. "Dark, I tormented and killed a helpless woman, sh-she was pleading for me to stop and I enjoyed her begging, her screaming and using that knife. It was just so satisfying." Dark held on, listening as Anti trembled against him. "They spent so long cleaning up what was left of her. I had to sit there covered in blood until they finished." Dark slowly moved Anti to the couch.

Dark sat next to him putting his hand on Anti's shoulder," Then a man came in and read my contract and said I was special. He escorted me out to a different room and handcuffed me to a chair and said that I was going to be a fine pet. They tried so hard to break me, they did so many things to me." Dark grabbed Anti and pulled him into his shoulder. Darks felt sick with guilt as he listened to Anti's muffled crys. It felt like someone was tearing out his heart. This is all my fault, if only I wasn't so selfish.

After calming down Anti fell asleep. Dark watched over him as his head laid sleeping in his lap. He rubbed Anti's back gently as he focus in on his steady breathing. He is so perfect.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark woke up to Anti sitting next to him, staring. Anti quickly looked away pretending not to notice that Dark was awake. Dark grabbed Anti's neck and pulled him close to his chest. "Do you have any breakfast stuff here?", Anti asked. "No, but why don't we go out for breakfast instead?" Anti loved the idea and quickly agreed.

They went to Darks favorite place, Brimstone Diner. Once they arrived they were quickly seated and served. "So how are you holding up?", Dark asked. "Well I think I'm alright. I mean I'm still scared of myself but I can't deny who I am. I'm just going to have to embrace that I enjoy doing that kind if thing." "Yeah, me too but I believe we can take comfort in that we have more humanity left in us than most demons."

Dark took a large bite of his food and said," There is something we need to talk about though." "What is that?" "Well you know were not the run of mill demons, I mean love isn't a well understood concept around here." "Do you think we need to keep it hidden, I mean most demons don't understand what I am anyway, heck I don't even know."

"I know your different but I mean all demons are different, some have wings and horns while others look straight up human. Look I know love is a concept that won't be accepted down here, we could probably be surrendered for it. I mean were already being looked at strangely because no master would hang around his "pet" this much." "So only show it at your place?" "That's the only option we got."

After breakfast they went back home to clean out the guest room for Anti. Once that was completed they ate dinner and went to bed.

Dark waited until Anti went to sleep until he started working on a new song. He planned on singing it to Anti, though he knows it won't help mask his guilt it will make Anti happy. As he was writing it he started crying, thinking about what happened to him. Little did he know Anti could hear him weeping from his room. He knows if Dark knew he would just feel worse so he kept it to himself.

Chapter 8 Never Surrender

***Couple days passed***

"Where are we going?", Anti asked frustrated. Dark opened up the door of his favorite bar and guided Anti inside. "Okay, sit down and don't take your blindfold off until I say alright?" "Whatever." Anti could see the lights dim through his blindfold.

Dark got up onto the stage and grabbed a mic. Anti's eyebrows raised up as he could hear Darks footsteps pound against the stage. Dark turned on the stage lights and put the music on a timer.

"Okay take off the blindfold." Anti removed the blindfold to see the an empty bar, and the only light was from the spotlights shining down on stage. Dark breathed in trying to compose himself. Butterflys raced in his stomach as he pulled out a piece of paper. "To the most special person in my life, I would ask you if you'll spend the rest of eternity with me but I already know that you would. So this song for you, Anti."

Anti was overcome with joy as he listened to Darks sweet voice echo though him, as he listened to the lyrics he couldn't hold back his tears. By the end of the song Anti couldn't help himself anymore, he ran up on stage clashing his lips with Darks. Darks sorrow was replaced with joy as he held onto Anti knowing that he would always be with him. Within that moment they felt like they were in Heaven...

Chapter 9 Fallen Angel

***Couple Weeks later...***

Dark opened the door to his house holding an unmarked box. "Did you get my surprise today Darky?" "Yep.", Dark said shaking the box. Anti crawled down from the ceiling and jumped on the couch. Dark sat down and looked over at Anti who was dying to open the box.

He's so adorable when he's excited. Dark gave Anti the box, he busted the tape prying it open. He removed the gift paper and picked up a black collar, he noticed green words etched into the leather that read Dark's Property. Anti smiled and handed it to Dark who put it on him.

Anti snuggled up next to Dark,"This is an perfect gift." They lay together until Dark had to leave for work. "I'll be home at the usual time." Anti hung down from the ceiling and kissed Dark goodbye. As he shut the door Anti jumped down from the ceiling and went into his room.

He had scheduled to perform at the large concert venue tonight. He had worked on it for weeks. He grabbed Darks ticket and a note and placed it on the couch. He finished up a few more things and left the house. Quickly heading to the venue to get ready for tonight.

Dark returned home at the usual time and immediately noticed the note. He picked it up and read the address. It said to come by immediately after work. Dark was amazed that Anti actually hid something from him considering he gets so energetic when hiding something. Dark cleaned up and left the house having to move quickly to make it on time.

As he arrived at the outdoor venue he saw all the seats were filled. Their must have been over a thousand demons gathered here. He cashed in his ticket and got a seat number. His seat was perfectly centered to view the entire stage.

Backstage Anti was freaking out wondering if this concert was a bad idea. He created this song for Dark specifically. He could have done what he had and just closed down their hometown bar but he had to make this song spectacular no matter what happens after.

The stage was dark as Anti walked out to the center. Quiet cheers and whistles were directed at him. The crowd was so quiet waiting patiently for it to start. Anti's heart races as he quickly scanned the crowd looking for Dark. He made eye contact with him and quickly looked down adjusting his headset. Dark was getting worried as Anti wasn't acting as energized as he normally is. Soon he heard a guitar playing over the speakers and a massive digital screen behind Anti lit up to show twinkling stars.

They crowd gasped at the sight never seeing anything like it. Anti took some deep breaths and started singing the first lyrics. Dark immediately knew this song was directed at him, his adrenaline spiked worried about what the crowd would think. A little over thirty seconds in the bass hit igniting large white sparklers around the stage, then to the the crowds astonishment a pair of huge digital wings appeared behind Anti on screen.

He moved in sync with the screen creating a stunning illusion. Two minutes in he fell to his knees singing as the wings folded to the ground with him. They turned from white to to black as flames towered up behind them. They turned to ash and flew apart into many pieces, slowly disappearing as the song continued, "And I, I couldn't save a fallen angel..." Anti glitched out with the screen, and a shadow of himself appeared on screen behind him.

The shadow had black wings and mirrored Anti's movements. Anti moved center stage and stood still as many more wingless figures appeared and stood behind him on-screen. They each slowly disappeared as the songs final lyrics came up. Anti got down on his hands and knees as his shadow slowly merged into him, ending the song.

The crowd deafening cheers echoed though him as he got up and left the stage. Dark was blown away by the show, it was the most spectacular thing we had every seen. He sat in his seat in awe of the cheering crowds jumping around him. After the crowds settled and started leaving, Dark got up and quickly went home.


End file.
